Narcisa Aisling
Narcisa Aisling is a UNWD purple shirt and janitor. Unbeknownst to her employers and coworkers, she has clairvoyancy powers and experiences prophetic dreams/visions, which she covers up as night terrors and migraines. Character Appearance Narcisa is brown-skinned and has slightly darker brown hair. She wears an oversized purple t-shirt, tucked into her belt, dark purple trousers and grey shoes. She keeps her messy hair in a low ponytail. She has dark, sunken eyes, and is always seen with either a cup of coffee or a piece of cleaning equipment. Sometimes both. Personality She's friendly, but is deeply defeatist. She is completely unambitious, though not lazy - she works hard at what she does but does not strive for better job positions (such as Trash Monarch). She always offers others coffee, and can come across as a little creepy or dark, as death and ill omens seem to constantly occupy her mind. Skills and Abilities She can see the future, in involuntary visions, bursts and dreams. These visions usually depict unfortunate events, injuries, crimes and deaths. However, she cannot tell how far into the future her visions are, they are normally very cryptic or bizarre, and they rarely occur twice. Ergo, she usually cannot prevent the events, causing her to become depressed and defeatist. She is also a good, thorough cleaner, and makes a dang good cuppa coffee. History Narcisa had her first vision as a child, a series of flashing images during a migraine - rushing water, dogs barking, squirming burlap sacks and men's boots. Unable to decipher this, she became distressed, and her mother believed she was ill. Narcisa soon learned that not long after the migraine vision, a friend's father had attempted to drown a litter of puppies in a nearby river, but due to his inadequate footwear, he slipped and fell into the river, drowning. In her teenage years, the visions began to come with sleep, too. Narcisa started trying to understand her prophetic visions, even becoming a short-lived superhero vigilante in an attempt to stop the terrible things she foresaw. However, she could never get to the scene or decipher the visions in time, and after failing to prevent countless deaths, tragedies and atrocities, she threw in the towel, becoming a janitor. Now working in the UNWD, after climbing up the janitorial ladder, she is being treated for migraines and night terrors but has not told anybody of the visions that come along with them. Due to her dislike of the nightmare visions, she rarely sleeps, drinking large amounts of caffeine. She's a friendly face in the UNWD, if not a little odd; although she ''could ''qualify to become an agent, the thought of trying to decipher the visions (and the trauma of failing to do so) is too stressful, so she keeps her powers a secret. Trivia * Her name is meaningful. While 'Narcisa' means 'sleep' or 'numbness', 'Aisling' means 'dream' or 'vision'. * Her character was one of a few generated via the Colkinom Character Generator. She was a batch favourite. * She makes the best coffee in the base, thus making her very popular with Green Eye. Category:Females Category:UNWD Category:Psychics